User blog:DvayJonesRules/What to expect from Plank's Publishing in the future...
Hello, Head of Advertising, Charles Crestsilver here with an important announcement. First off, I would like to thank Johnny "Shark" Turner and Gavin the Texan for being the firsts to sign with Plank's Publishing. Anyways, down to business. We have exciting plans for the future of Plank's Publishing in store that we think you are going to enjoy. This blog will be updated when new deals and ideas come up. First off, we have been informed of The Life of Charles Crestsilver sequel, titled The Life of Charles Crestsilver: In the Caribbean's Hands. We only know that it will feature Charles Crestsilver, on his most risky adventure yet. The Silver's Savvys will not be protagonists of the story, and all new antagonists will arrive. Aside from that, we (the company as a whole) can only assume, based off the title, that it will feature Charles at the fate of the Caribbean. Make with that what you will. Secondly,'' Plank's Publishing'' will begin a yearly PirateCon. The wiki will vote on it's favorite submitted stories and publishing companies can announce what's to come up in the future as I am now. Afterwards, 1 company or author will throw a party for that year's PirateCon guests, authors, and companies. An official yearly date is yet to be decided and will be chosen soon. PirateCon will not be able to have an after party due to the game closing. However, PirateCon will continue on the wiki. Finally (for now), Plank's Publishing ''will publish it's first official '''movie'! That's right, a movie. It will be titled The Water's Depths. Auditions are yet to be held and parts are yet to be casted. The script is in development as you read this. Due to POTCO closing, the movie will have to be cancelled. I am sincerely sorry about this. That is all for now! All new ideas and information we gain for future Plank's Publishing...uh... publishings will be added to the blog. Thank you for your time and support. If you have any suggestions for ideas, please let me know. As well, new authors are always welcome at'' Plank's Publishing'' if you are interested. Thank you, and we look forward to seeing you in the future. Sincerely, Director of Advertising/Publicity, Founder/Owner, Images and Videos New Notes *The official ''PirateCon ''date has been decided to be sometime in late July/early August. A specific date is yet to be decided. 'NEW UPDATE!!!' Hey guys, so Plank's Publishing will begin PirateCon in late July time (date tbd). We will begin and we hope to see some new faces appear to win a special (soon to be created) USERBOX! Also, with the closing of the game we had to cancel The Water's Depth. I'd like to inform you that a new game has come to my attention to try and begin filming again. An update will be posted about a final decision. Finally, we will upload a short film for the PirateCon in late July. It will be a quick video about the life and backstory of our good friend, Captain Nick! I hope you all enjoy what's yet to come in the future! One more thing! Along with the new story to the The Life of Charles Crestsilver story line (titled The Life of Charles Crestsilver: In the Caribbean's Hands, which is yet to come), we will introduce a new story line titled The Last Days of the Caribbean. Expect to hear more about that to come!